Of Bands, Romance, and Bad Ideas
by Kyo Kaiba
Summary: Uhm. Yes. Use of Senses Fail lyrics. Used a few OPC's and there is a bit (read: A lot) of OOC-nes, and I'm sorry about that, but, I figured ya'll need something to laugh at, no? Ok. from a co-authoress of Where Art Thou Puppy, Kaya Kaiba


I'd hope you are familiar with my writing as of late. Be aware that Yami and Diamond... wait.. forget that note.

THIS WILL BE RATED "R" LATER SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE A POSSIBLE YAOI [lemon] LEMME KNOW!

Uh. Oh yeah, Athena Hates the fact that Kaya plays in a band, and... uh... you'll just have to see.

Also, we have Diamond in this, because.. we need her!

P.S.! Ask for the song Bloody Romance if you want to hear it. I'll send it to you.  
  
############  
  
Athena watched her friend, watching her fingers move carefully over the strings of the guitar. She never understood what the other found in music, and Kaya couldn't exactly explain it, no matter how much she wanted to. Athena looked away as she saw her friend look up, and then closed her eyes as she stood, placing her beloved guitar against the side of her chair, and stretched.  
  
"I'll never figure out exactly what my cousin sees in you, you freak." Athena laughed, and then looked towards her. "You are too big for your own good..."  
  
"You try being six foot as a girl.. ain't no one gonna like it. And what your cousin sees in me, hell if I know. Ask him. He's the one with the reasons. Not me. Seen my cell phone?"  
  
Athena tossed the taller teen her phone and then shook her head and turned up the volume on the television. If she was going to annoy people, she had at least make it with something the others couldn't stand. Like... talking to herself in Spanish. Only her cousin knew what she meant, and no one else cared anymore. Listening to her friends brief conversation, she laughed, trying to figure out why she even bothered with playing with a bunch of boys.[ which, is only one boy and a girl.]  
  
"You idiot. Why do you play with a bunch of boys who like two things about the fact that you can play? Do you even know their reasons?"  
  
"I found those out a long times ago. And, I only play with one boy, thanks. The other on is a girl. Dumbfuck."  
  
"So, why does he play with a couple of girls?"  
  
"Cause, I'm the best drummer these chicks have seen in an age."  
  
"Ryuuji! You bastard! Get in here! I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
The drummer-boy mewed and took a dive for behind the couch, as a second person walked in, and took a look at the boy hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Leave drummer boy alone. He needs his time with my best friend, needs his.. Drumming lesson, you could say." Kaya smirked. "Diamond, go find Marik [am I right?] I think he's a bit lost on how to use the computer."  
  
"Kaya, don't send her off to use a computer. She and Marik won't even get past turning it on!"  
  
"Ah. That's my plan!" She picked up her guitar and left, to go bang her head against the wall a few times before playing. It was only 11:43 in the morning, and she needed sleep, or whatever. This song of theirs was getting no where, and it wasn't even their song. They just.. Borrowed it.  
  
Time passed quicker than normal, she supposed, and then, one Diamond walked back in, sporting a new shirt and a rather happy look, got a good look at the guitarist, whom was now about to scream profanities at the next person who walked in. she figured that it was nothing new, and clicked on the amp. "That might help, chief."  
  
Kaya glared daggers and death at the other, before realizing that she was either stupid, or really tired. Otogi walked in the following moment, twirling one of his drumsticks in hand and poked both the small bass player, and the rather angry guitarist in the shoulders, and gained a punch from each. He then took his normal seat by his rums, and took up one of the beats he normally used to piss them off, and then started up on a set that Made Athena giggle, because the next thing they heard was the yelling from both her cousin, and Kaya.  
  
"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU FIND A NEW PLACE TO PRACTICE!" Came the voice of one, Seto Kaiba, pissed off, and then, when wasn't he? Kaya was a different story, as she had threatened to make him eat one of "Those fucking sticks:"  
  
Diamond really had nothing to say except shut up and play, so, they did.  
  
Seyo, whom had had about enough of their stupidity came down the stairs, and looked at Athena, whom was not paying attention to any of it, and then, walked down the hall, and looked at the young Egyptian boy who now slept on his study floor. He shook his head, and then walked out towards the designated "Practice area" and stopped, watching the three. He never had any idea how anyone could do it, and then, he wondered who would be singing this little number. He caught Diamonds Cue, and the nod from the taller, and then blinked, wondering exactly how this was going to go.  
  
**_Life - is floating fast away. _**

**_But I look; your head is turned away._**  
  
He watched, and then felt Athena's presence by his shoulder, and then, flinched as the small boy took a leap, and clung to his shoulders to get a better look. Athena had to give credit to the fact that her 18 year old friend could sing, granted, though, the lyrics were... a bit odd.  
  
**_From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right. _**

**_But the feeling inside has kept me up all night._**  
  
Seto watched as her fingers flew over the strings, and couldn't really bring himself to make any comments, even though Marik had a really painful tendency to dig his nail into his flesh, because he couldn't keep a good grip. Seto finally set hm on the ground, and growled. "I am never having children..." Athena giggled "Better tell her that then. You two have no school anymore, so you better tell her what she needs to know."  
  
**_You and me are like one heart-beat. _**

**_You and me are like one heart-beat.  
_**  
Diamond had been watching for about the past five lines, and realized that Otogi had been paying attention to the few as well, but both kept on with what they were playing, making no sign of showing them that they noticed. But Seto had his own plan, and had been forming it quietly.  
  
**_So slice - open my veins. _**

**_And let the romance bleed away._**  
  
Athena noticed the look in her cousins eyes, and decided to stop him before someone got hurt. She grabbed his wrist, and he pulled it away, and smirked. He walked over to the three, Before he caught the glare from Diamond, and stood off for a bit.  
  
**_From the moment you left I knew that something wasn't right. _**

**_But the feeling inside has kept me up all night._**  
  
Marik looked rather confused, and was about to ask Athena what he was going to do, but decided it was against his better judgment, and watched. He knew pranks and getting involved in what the other was doing was something that both were good at, and was a part of the relationship, but he also knew that if either one messed up something important, things wouldn't exactly end well. Diamond had avoided looking, as to keep her self out of trouble, and Otogi couldn't really look away, as he had the ability to hit Seto in the head be it needed.  
  
**_You and me are like one heart-beat. _**

**_You and me are like one heart-beat._**  
  
Athena waited, and knew that Seto was going to get himself into either a whole mess of trouble, or something he couldn't get out of. Marik shook his head. "He is completely stupid. See, I figured out what he's gonna do. He knows the song really well. He's getting into something he won't be able to back out of." Athena closed her eyes, without a word. Athena could her the slight falter of her friends voice as something happened, and then didn't even bother to open her eyes.  
  
**_Back into I thought I knew, these words inside me, tell me what to do. _**

**_My heart held, in the palm of your hand. _**

**_(Forget my name) Now I know, the way to go, this place inside my demented mind. _**

**_(Forget my name) You saw me bleeding on the bathroom floor.  
_**  
**_(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win. _**

**_(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win. _**

**_(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win.  
  
(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win. _**

**_(Day by day)_**  
  
**_Forget my name... _**

**_Forget my name.....  
_**  
Athena opened her eyes as the drums cut, and then blinked, realizing no one was going to shed blood, or have their blood shed, at least.  
  
"He is one lucky bastard.. she would have skinned Marik Alive had he done that..." "Diamond, YOU'D have skinned him alive." "Oh yeah..."  
  
######  
  
TBC?! Maybe. If you want a continiue, TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and a review or two would be nice. Once I get five reveiws saying to continiue, I will, and please, be honest, and All flames will be used to heat my beat and toast your pitiful scorns.

Oh, and

I might add that the next chappie of Watp SHOULD be out soon... O.o;


End file.
